This invention relates to hanging racks especiallyxe2x80x94although not exclusivelyxe2x80x94for use in grocery stores, pharmacies, and the like, and more particularly to racks which may be quickly placed in position and then loaded and unloaded without either disturbing other objects on the rack or unbalancing on the rack.
There are many reasons why hanging racks are used in grocery stores and the like. They may add storage at point of purchase locations when all conventional space is filled. They provide an attention getting feature which helps sell certain products, especially those products which are purchased on impulse. They enable a merchant to have feature sales.
It is desirable that such hanging racks can be installed in many different locations with little effort and that they may be stocked quickly and at a minimum cost. Further, the customer should be able to remove the product from the rack with minimum effort. After the customer has removed a product, the remaining stock on the rack should not shift and the rack should be as secure as it was when it was originally stocked. Also, the rack should continue to be in balance regardless of how much product has been removed from or added to the rack and regardless of where on the rack the customer may decide to remove a product.
In keeping with an aspect of the invention, an elongated wire rack is designed to hang vertically with a series of holder/shelves for receiving product. In one embodiment, the wire rack is designed to hang over the top edge of a support such as the door of a freezer or refrigerator, a section of a shelf, or the like. In another embodiment, the wire rack may be attached to any suitable and flat surface by suction cups. The holder/shelves have a pair of arms which receive between them the neck of a soft drink bottle. The cap or a collar portion of the neck of the bottle has a diameter which is greater than the space between the arms, so that the bottle hangs from the holder.